How Strong Do You Think I Am?
by alexz1jude
Summary: Max is listening to How Strong Do You Think I Am and she starts thinking of him. oneshot - fax


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Instant Star, or YouTube. And How Stong Do You Think I Am is by Alexz Johnson.**

How Strong Do You Think I Am?

**Max POV**

I was currently on the laptop Anne had put in my room a few days ago. Last week I had seen a show, Instant Star, and was looking for the song I heard in that episode. I knew it was called How Strong Do You Think I Am and it was most likely by Alexz Johnson so I was looking for it on YouTube. I found it pretty quickly and clicked on it, waiting for it to start playing. And then I started thinking when it did start to play.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?_

Really I'm just tough enough not to cry. I have to be.

_  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see, _

I could just be avoiding it, or you.

_  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._

It just means that I need someone to always be there or to vent to, like him or the rest of my flock.

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait? 

Truth is I'm in love with you, totally head over heals, gaga in love with you. But I can't tell you because then what? We get together and the breakup and split up the flock. I don't think so.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this? 

How much longer can I hold this in?

_  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

I already know that you're my rock but what am I to you? What could I be?

_  
How deep do you want to go, 'cause I'll go there if I can,_

Who knows if I could, but I'd try.

_  
You make it harder than it has to be,_

Why do you have to be so damn tempting? And why to I want to kiss you every time I see you?

_  
How strong, how strong do you think I am?_

Seriously?

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart, 

You hide your emotions so well I just can't tell what you're feeling. I'm not going into a round of sudden death unless I'm sure you feel the same I do.

_  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,_

I have a right to know.

_  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?_

I am aware that I do sleep talk when I sleep once in a while. And what's worse than dreaming of something you want to happen. The answer: very little.

_  
And if you feel the same,  
What'cha you going to do?_

What would you do? Obviously if you do feel the same you either don't know how I feel or just won't come to say it. Maybe you have the same problem I do.

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait? 

What if this is just my hormones acting up? But some strange feeling tells me it's not.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, 'cause I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am?

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
And if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change. 

Everything would be different with the flock and with us. But would that be so bad?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

How deep do you want to go, 'cause I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, 'cause I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am? 

I really need to know because I love you, Fang.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I came up with it last night. I'd like to do something from Fang's POV if anyone knows any songs I can do. Review.**


End file.
